Pick-me Up
by icanconquermydemons
Summary: Blaine's been talking with Sam. Kurt's left amused by the results. My attempt at a comedic drabble. For Iman (again). Love you sweetheart. :)


**Again, for Iman. Happy revising everyone! Love you lots.**

**Oh, and side note: Set after 3x17. Cheesy pick up lines galore!**

* * *

Kurt hummed a tune, rocking back and forth as he reorganized his locker. People were milling around in between classes and he could hear the thumps of footfalls all around him. A faint creak of metal by his side alerted him to someone's presence, and his gaze jolted upwards towards the noise, feet planting themselves on the ground and spine tensing. He relaxed only when he saw it was Blaine, leaning on his side against the locker next to Kurt's. A coy smile was playing around his lips.

"Is there a science lab nearby?" Blaine asked abruptly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Whaaat?"

Blaine sidled closer. "Or am I just sensing the chemistry between us?" He purred. Or at least, he tried to purr.

Kurt stifled a snort. "Oh my God, Blaine, what?" He asked, biting his lip to keep his grin from emerging.

Blaine pouted and leant back. "Sam promised that'd work..." He mumbled

"Sam promised _what _would work?" Kurt asked dubiously, although he already had a pretty good inclination.

Blaine perked up. "The pick up line!" He enthused. "He said it worked really well with Mercedes, or," he frowned again. "At least, he said it was _going _to work really well..."

"Blaine," Kurt paused to shut the door to his locker, placing the textbook for his next class in his bag before speaking. "we're already together. I don't need pick up lines." He assured his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was now pouting adorably.

"But I wanted to like," he gestured helplessly. "Romance you! Woo you!"

Kurt's smile grew warm and tender and, after a hasty glance around the corridor, reached out to tangle their fingers together. "Blaine, you romance me every day, just by being _you_." Kurt promised. Before Blaine could reply, the bell rang and Kurt shouldered his bag more firmly. "I'll come see you after class, yeah?" He promised, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek fleetingly before leaving, not seeing the thoughtful look Blaine levelled at his back.

Kurt wasn't sure whether to kill or kiss Sam.

Ever since yesterday Blaine had been trying to 'win Kurt over' using one of Sam's oh-so-genius pick up lines. Mercedes sympathised for a bit, but Sam had given up after the first few failings. Blaine, on the other hand, did not. Whenever possible, he slipped the lines into conversation. First it was before maths class:

_**Blaine came running up, all but skidding to a halt in front of Kurt. "I need your help!" He blurted.**_

_**Kurt was instantly on red alert. "What is it? What's wrong?"**_

"_**I need some answers for my maths homework!" Blaine admitted, then beamed at Kurt. "Can I have your number?"**_

Then it was as they walked to the cafeteria:

"_**You know," Blaine drawled as he held his arm out for Kurt to take. Kurt took note of the twinkle in Blaine's hazel eyes and braced himself. "I heard they banned you from school lunches." Then he smiled softly at Kurt, the smile that made Kurt's stomach flip. "They said you were too sweet."**_

And even in between classes:

_**Kurt was putting books away in his locker when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.**_

"_**I'm learning about important dates in history. Want to be one of them?"**_

And, whilst watching his boyfriend's attempts were adorable, Kurt had no idea what Blaine was trying to accomplish. He never seemed disappointed when Kurt just laughed at the line and shook his head fondly, instead he seemed to smile even wider. No matter what Kurt said or did, be it laughing outright or just letting the line slide with a smile and an eyeroll, nothing seemed to deter the ex-Warbler. And Kurt had no idea what Blaine was gaining by it.

So he asked him.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and shrugged. "They make you smile. And I like seeing you smile." He admitted simply, as if it should have been obvious.

Kurt stood and gaped at the other boy for a moment and, without even a second glance at the surrounding students, dragged Blaine in for a kiss. Blaine flailed his arms for a second until Kurt pulled back just as sharply. "Your place. Now."

That night as Sam sat at his desk, finishing off his algebra homework, he was distracted by his phone lighting up. Unlocking it, his eyebrows went up as he saw a text from Blaine.

**From Blaine:**

**Whatever you want for Christmas. It's yours.**


End file.
